SUMMARY: Several hydroxylated metabolites of ethotoin were identified in urine of patients receiving ethotoin by gas-chromatograph mass spectroscopy. Five different metabolites were identified and quantitated. They are: ortho, meta and parathydroxyethotoin; 3,4, dihydroxyphenylethotoin, and 3methoxy, 4hydroxyphenylethotoin.